Starseizing Manor
The Aquatic Mansion, Underwater estate or Starseizing manor is an immortal estate that was created by Daoist Threelives and was passed down in order to train new generations of Fiendgods, the current master of the estate is Ji Ning. In order to be picked to control the mansion you must either be a Fiendgod or a Fiendgod Body Refiner. There are two corridors to be tested as a successor, one is for xiantian level Fiendgod Body Refiners and the other is for Zifu level Fiendgod Body Refiners. Known Owners: # Daoist Threelives # Unknown # Immortal Juhua (died as Loose Immortal) # Rampart (died at Wanxiang level) # Ji Ning Accessible locations: # Xiantian Level: #* The main hall # Zifu Level: #* You can bind the control talisman and enter the four secondary halls at will #** Treasure Hall #** Divine Abilities Hall #** Wargod Hall #** Stellar Hall # Wanxiang Level: #* Nothing # Primal Level: #* You can bind the Estate and carry it with you #* Access to the Still Room 5. Empyrean God: * You have complete control over the starseizing manor and you become the official disciple of Threelives. * Access to the Starseizing World which is the size of a major world. Halls: Treasure Hall * The Treasure Hall is the place where Daoist Threelives stored his countless treasures, ranging from unique mortal items to items from the time of Primordial Chaos, when Pangu split the heavens and created the universe. Daoist Threelives set down a rule for all of these treasures; as long as you can satisfy the requirements set down, you can acquire them. * There are two types of ways to get treasures: * Once one reached the Zifu level as a Fiendgod practitioner, one would be able to acquire a ‘Mortal-rank magic treasure’, or a precious item of equivalent value. * Upon reaching the Wanxiang level as a Fiendgod practitioner, one would be able to select a single ‘Earth-rank magic treasure’ or equivalent. * Upon reaching the Primordial level as a Fiendgod practitioner, one would be able to select a single ‘Heaven-rank magic treasure’ or equivalent. * Upon reaching the Void level, one would be able to select an ‘Immortal-rank magic treasure’ * After after successfully passing the tribulation and becoming a Celestial Immortal! One would be able to select a ‘Pure Yang magic treasure’ or equivalent. * Also if you successfully challenge the Wargod Hall. Known Treasures: # Zifu treasures: #* Tri-Poison Flags #** The power is most likely no weaker than that of a completed form of the Myriad Wraiths Banner which Bei Zishan was working on. In addition, the Myriad Wraiths Banner needs countless people to be tortured to death, but these Tri-Poison Flags don’t require you to commit such grave sins. #* Nine Yang Swords Formation #** This magic treasure was formed from nine flying swords, each of which was a high-grade Mortal-rank flying sword. #* Yin Fire Bottle #* Waterflame Mixed Element Staff #* Divine Starpoint Needles #** Set of thirty-six needles. #* An ice-sealed Three-Eyed Firebug Larva #** It can be used to raise an entire race of Three-Eyed Firebugs. An ordinary adult Three-Eyed Firebug is comparable to a Zifu Disciple? The only flaw is that it requires a large amount of spirit materials as food, and it also takes a long time to grow. However, it can also result in the breeding of incredibly powerful Three-Eyed Firebugs. #* A golem comparable to an ordinary early Wanxiang Adept #* Netherwyrm Heavenlock Formation. #** A large formation suitable for guarding a clan or a sect. A large formation formed from five component formations # Wanxiang Treasures: #* Xuanwu’s Goldscale Ship #** a top-grade Earth-ranked flying treasure. While flying, it could transform into a goldscale fish that could soar into the heavens or burrow into the ground. It was incomparably quick when flying, and was as incomparably nimble in the skies as a fish was in the water. Upon entering the ground, it would become even more agile, comparable to many Heaven-ranked flying treasures. Even a primal daoist can not break through it. #* Earthfire Heartlamp #** The Earthfire Heartlamp was a unique sort of rock that was formed from the natural world. It was naturally formed into the shape of the lamp, and within it there was something akin to the extracted essence of fire…this extract was incomparably, shockingly effective in nurturing earthfire, and if Ning were to often place his earthfire within it and absorb from that essence, in ten short years, his earthfire would rise to be of the first grade! If other types of supportive treasures were used, the amount of time it would take for earthfire to be nourished to the first rank would be even less. #* Brocade-Cloud Miasma #** a top-grade Earth-ranked protective item #* Hundred Venoms Immortal-Lock Formation #** an Earth-ranked formation #* A Dire-Ice Mirror #** a precious item capable of improving dire-ice to the first grade in ten years. #* Nethercold Sword Formation #** The Nethercold Sword Formation was made up of nine top-grade Earth-ranked flying swords, each of which was made from an extremely precious material known as the nethercold lunar metal. #* Soulslayer loop #** Personally forged by Daoist Threelives. It has the power to rip out anyone's soul even a peak loose immortal. #* Greater Teleportation Dao-seal #** This has the power to teleport you even if you are in a seperate world or in a space-formation lock. Divine Abilities Hall: * Only Fiendgods who fulfill two requirements are allowed to enter. The first is that the Fiendgod Body Refiner reaches the level of Blood-Drop Rebirth. The second is that it must be done within ten years; at most, ten years. * There are different Divine Abilities including Daoist Threelives' personal divine ability which is considered to be in the top ten of all divine abilities ever. * You must fight to get a divine ability and you can only get one. Wargod Hall: * At each level of power, you have to chances to challenge the Wargod Hall. * If one succeeded in overcoming the first or second stage of the Wargod Hall, one was allowed to choose a Mortal-rank magic treasure or another item of equivalent value. * If one succeeded in overcoming the third or fourth stage of the Wargod Hall, one was allowed to choose an Earth-rank magic treasure or another item of equivalent value. * If one succeeded in overcoming the fifth or sixth stage of the Wargod Hall, one was allowed to choose a Heaven-rank magic treasure or another item of equivalent value. * If one succeeded in overcoming the seventh or eighth stage of the Wargod Hall, one was allowed to choose an Immortal-rank magic treasure or another item of equivalent value. * If one succeeded in overcoming the ninth or tenth stage of the Wargod Hall, one was allowed to choose a Pure Yang magic treasure or another item of equivalent value. Stellar Hall: * Within the Stellar Hall there are many complete common Daos and even a few complete Grand Daos. By studying in this hall, it helps your understanding of the Daos increase an incredible amount. Still Room: * In the past, Daoist Threelives personally set down a Buddhist formation, the ‘Grand Bodhi Stillheart Formation’, in this place. Amongst all the mind-calming formations known throughout the Three Realms, this formation ranks close to the top. Its name is ordinary, but its power is extraordinary. Category:Locations